Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycles or other velocipedes, and more particularly to a bicycle having an adjustable mirror mounted on one of the frame bars or frame head thereof to establish a line of vision from the rider's eyes to points behind him while traveling.
Mirrors mounted on the handlebars of all types of velocipedes, especially bicycles, have been known for some time. Such handlebar-mounted mirrors, however, present a safety hazard because they waver from side to side due to the side to side movement of the handlebars necessitated in controlling the vehicle.